A Life Revisited
by AndersonBLUE
Summary: Yu Narukami is stuck in a dead end job craving the life he once had in Inaba. When harsh realities are thrown down at his feet, will he ever find the friends he once held dear? And what has become of the Midnight Channel? Only Yu and a long lost companion can find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello welcome to my new fic. I've had this idea in my head for a while which I have decided to get down on paper. I appreciate all comments, both negative and positive. I will try to keep updates regular.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any assets or characters from the Persona series.

**Chapter 1 - Friend Report**

Frantic typing of the keyboard. Yu Narukami glared intently at his computer screen, willing his already numb fingers to type faster. Because if he didn't finish his report in the next ten minutes, there would be hell to pay. He didn't even bother sipping his coffee after finishing a line or two like usual. He didn't even lean back on his chair to see what on earth his co-worker was shouting about in the cubicle next to him. Hunched at his desk, only the glare of the screen and Father Time kept him company that day, making an annoying _tick, tick, tick _sound in his ear.

In a big business like this, being prompt and on time was everything. Something Yu should be good at, what he is normally good at. It makes the shareholders happy, having such workers making them cash. But something told Yu if he didn't make this report something more than money was on the line.

A brash male voice suddenly called out in the large office. "Alright guys, finish up, call it a day. Hand your work up here."

The incessant noise of phone calls finally died down people scrambled from their work stations to dump off their papers so they could go home. Yu blasted through the last sentence and clicked the 'print button' with haste. He snatched up his bag and grabbed the photo that he propped up neatly next to his screen. Eight smiling faces shone up at him before the photo was quickly but delicately secured in his bag…

Perhaps he was stooped over from sitting all day, hiding him amongst the crowd. Maybe it was his dishevelled silver hair and bags under his grey eyes coupled with an expression that told people: _Don't talk to me and get out my way._ But whatever it was, he made it to the printer across the room and grabbed his reports unnoticed and without interruption. He quickly cast his eyes around upon receiving them. Many people were still shuffling against each other to be first to drop the reports off. '_Good, everyone still busy handing their work in to the Department Supervisor,' _Yu thought with some relief. He briskly moved his weary self out of the office and into the hall, silent as a phantom.

_Three minutes to go._ This day was nearly over at last. His good friend, well, _only _friend in this city was about to be saved. He was galloping up the staircase at the end of the hall two steps at a time. Tomi was higher up in the building than he was, too much for Yu's liking as his legs felt more like jelly with every step he took.

_Floor 62…63…yes! 64!_

He bumbled through the door and into a particularly long corridor. Now to get to Tomi's office…

"Yu!"

Yu stumbled in his steps at the sound…Not Tomi's voice at all.

"Yu, wait!"

Yu turned to look down the corridor. A small figure of a lady lumbering towards him. Yu's insides tightened for a fraction of a second; how did this girl see him leave? She has the eyes of a hawk and the persistence of an annoying insect.

He had half a mind to leave right then. He couldn't let this girl know what he was up to. He nervously glanced at his watch. _2 minutes._ He could shrug her off in that time… right?

"Seki-san, sorry this isn't really the time, I'm late for an appointment," Yu said, still looking at his watch.

Seki-san didn't seem to listen. She careened up to him.

"Come on now, _Yu," _Seki-san said, a provocative smile forming on her lips. "How many times have I told you to call me Megumi?"

Yu couldn't believe this. Now was not the time for Megumi's games. He straightened up the bag on his shoulder and turned away from her.

"We are at work, you should be acting professional."

About to step away, she simply put a hand on his chest to stop him. He couldn't help but make eye contact at this point. She constantly appeared as if she had run a marathon. Her dark hair was knotted in places, and her skin had a shine to it – oily. Her small figure always seemed to be craving air, her small chest rising and falling noticeably. She just didn't seem to care about her appearance; Her small fingers bore horrible lumpy rings and her suit looked twenty years out of date. Believe it or not though she was only slightly older than he was.

Megumi closed the distance to an uncomfortable level. She reached up to straighten Yu's collar. His hand gripped tighter to his bag strap.

"But work is finished now," she said, making a fuss over a particularly stubborn crease. "So when I saw you leave without handing your report in, I had a duty to follow you."

"Like I said, I have an appointment with a colleague from this department. For research. I assure you my reports will be better off for it. Oh and I will hand my own report after I finish, alright?"

"Is that so?" She at last stopped playing with his collar, but she didn't step away. "Oh Yu…" she breathed, "There _are _no appointments today. Just what are you up to?" She didn't seem to care he hadn't handed in his own yet. He took an unconscious step away from her.

'_None of your business!' _a voice screamed in Yu's head.

"It's not an official appointment," blurted Yu. "This is extra. Now please, may I go now Seki-san?"

Megumi looked to the floor, a small smile on her lips.

Yu looked around quickly, possibly for someone to rescue him, but no-one. Just them, alone in this dark hallway. The moments dragged on…

He knew she was doing this on purpose. Testing her hold over him. She was the President's daughter after all. He wondered if she was some form of shadow. He's been tested in battle many times in the past, but he has never faced a creature like this. The ability to snare, the ability to render him helpless, it was only a matter of time before she sucked out his soul with murderous intent—

"Yu!"

"Wh-wha?"

He blinked. For just a moment he let his imagination get the better of him. How desperately he needed sleep.

"I said hand your report to me after you finish your _appointment_, and afterwards you will walk me home." She was no longer right in front of him, but leaning against the wall playing with her employee card that was clipped to the front of her jacket. She smirked.

_Less than minute to go._

Yu couldn't help but make an angry sigh, enough was enough.

"I will drop my report off after I finish my appointment Seki-san. And I suggest you get going now, before it gets late. You have a company car don't you? And I don't need—"

Yu was about to keep rambling at this point but stopped himself. He shook his head and bumped past her. Disrespectful? Yes. Unlike him to do so? Absolutely. But something bigger was at work here.

He made it to the end of the corridor and was just turning the corner when he heard Megumi call out:

"See you later Yu! You wouldn't want to be without this would you?"

But Yu ignored her.

* * *

He stopped in front of a door with a plaque. The name bore _Tomi Takenaka, _a name that has steadily increased in importance the last few years. To get your own office, despite how small, was quite a feat in this company. Yu didn't bother to knock, he didn't need to. He stepped inside and closed the door quickly. He barely crossed the threshold when Tomi called out desperately:

"You're here!"

He jumped up from his desk. A young man like himself, he was tall and stocky. But unlike Yu, his skin was tanned and brazen. Thick locks of hair fell charmingly – but his handsome features were lined with worry and anxiety. His tie was loose and his sleeves were rolled up messily.

"Tomi, I just finished it not so long ago. I would have been here sooner but Seki—"

Tomi swatted Yu's explanation away. He snatched up his jacket that was thrown over a chair.

"Don't worry you're here now. Where is it?"

Yu pulled the report out of his bag. The edges were a bit creased now, but it didn't phase Tomi. His face relaxed a little upon seeing the wad of paper.

"Good man, I can't thank you enough for this—come, walk with me, keep the report safe."

He put his jacket on and put an arm around Yu's shoulder leading him out the office. Once outside, he lead him into a bigger area where lots of office cubicles resided, much like on his own level. A few stragglers remained, some putting on their coats and some desperately trying to finish their phone calls. The aim was the room at the far end, where the reports were stored for filtering and selection.

"Tomi," Yu muttered as they walked. "Are you sure this will work? My work isn't with books and storytelling."

"If it doesn't, I'm screwed," he hissed back. "This is my last chance, if I fail to show something 'new and fresh' to the publishers, I'm out."

Yu was about to retort but a man walked in front of them from behind a cubicle, his nose buried in a folder. A cough from Tomi told him this man wasn't welcome at this moment.

The man looked up. His hair was grey and thinning and he had small calculating eyes. His glare was cold and icy.

"Takenaka, what are you doing here? You're normally the first one out of here," the man said, snapping the folder shut quickly.

"First one out, first one back in the mornings Ueda. Is work being kind to you?" Tomi nodded towards Ueda's folder. Ueda didn't move but he moved the folder closer to him in response.

"Just as kind as it is to you. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you've become more shut up in that office—" Ueda's voice suddenly relaxed"—Actually, it's kinda nice, now we don't have to hear your voice around here anymore."

"Ugh, ever the defensive one aren't ya?." Tomi then shrugged, "Though I would too, if someone younger and better looking took my job. But we can be friends right? Have a couple drinks? Or maybe I could take you to the park, little kids love that don't they?"

Yu glanced apprehensively at Ueda, who seemed to inflating before his eyes. He better step in before Ueda blows, his tiny eyes were already starting to bulge

"Ueda-san, I'm sure we're all very tired," said Yu, giving a little bow. "The company expects more of us every day, we shouldn't take our stress out on each other. Let's finish our work so we can all go home."

Ueda snapped his beady eyes on Yu instead, it looked like he was going to shout out him for a second, but he gestured to Tomi instead.

"Who is this? Don't tell me you have a P.A…"

"This is Yu Narukami from the media department, works for that paper; _Tokyo Today_. You might have seen it, they sent a copy to everyone last week."

It seemed Ueda calmed down a little; he was a bit more relaxed as he studied Yu. Yu suddenly became aware of how scruffy his hair was and how his shirt was half tucked in. He probably looked like a local schoolboy who was lost to this crisp suited man with his polished shoes. Ueda raised his eyebrows.

"_Tokyo Today? _I hear it's starting to lose money… Though I'm not surprised, it has more uses as packing paper, or for protecting the floor from muddy boots. You better watch yourself Narukami, or you could be out of a job."

Yu's mouth became a little dry at his words. _Tokyo Today_ was a very small and relatively new, struggling to sustain itself among the blockbuster papers that the company was famous for. It's not surprising. His job as a copy editor has undoubtedly made him aware of all the rubbish the journalists and reporters had come up with for _Tokyo Today. _It didn't help the editor was an eccentric old loon.

"News changes every day Ueda-san," Yu said, "So can the wellbeing of the paper." He didn't know if he was talking to Ueda or himself at this point, it could be either. Perhaps Ueda knew because he smiled and said:

"A word of advice then, Narukami. Concentrate. Always look over your shoulder in this business. You don't know who or what is after you."

And with that, he flashed Tomi a disgusted look and took off. Yu looked to Tomi, eyebrow arched.

"Is it really true you managed to get his job?"

Tomi had a satisfied expression, arms folded.

"Seems like he is still bitter about it." His expression soon turned sour. "But if I don't get this report in, he might get the last laugh. Come on Yu." He inclined his head towards the room and they started walking again.

"Tomi. You shouldn't be gloating; you should be trying to stabilize your job position. I mean, your family…"

The two young men got to the door of the report's room. Yu was staring at him, but Tomi avoided his eyes. He was gripping the door handle tightly—the mood quickly became dark.

"Yu, I'm sorry. I _am _doing this for my family. I couldn't pay for my mother's healthcare and look after my brother without this job. Ueda doesn't know this, no one does. Only you do."

Yu felt his pulse quickening. He had sudden flashes of empty house—no cheerful _"Welcome home!"—_An unresponsive Nanako in a hospital bed… when someone close is torn away from you that empty feeling could easily consume oneself. It threatened to creep into Yu's heart just at the thought of that awful time, but he forced it back. Nanako was alive and well.

"Don't worry Tomi. Once you realise that you have it within yourself to achieve anything, you won't even need my help anymore. Your brother will grow up learning from that, and these hard times will be over. Your family will be stronger. I'm sure of it."

Tomi glanced seriously at Yu.

"You're talking about your cousin aren't you?" he said quietly.

Yu nodded. Tomi opened his mouth and then closed it again, looking unsure of himself. But he broke into a grin and clasped Yu on the shoulder before opening the door.

"Typical you, always so wise! How you're stuck as a copy editor I don't know. You should be working as a monk, preaching to us all."

Tomi laughed and walked inside, and even Yu managed a small smile. Tomi never was good at talking about his private life for long. He always deflected away from it. It's only because Yu had hung around with him this long that he managed to fill the blanks in.

* * *

Yu was with Tomi in his office, having just filed the report in Tomi's name. Tomi was kicked back in his chair like a King, glorious and triumphant.

"I tell you what, I'm so glad I asked you to come on my team that day," said Tomi.

"Well you weren't at the time; I remember you shouting at me until you went the colour of beetroot."

Tomi was talking about the time when he recruited Yu into his soccer team for a match; one of Tomi's teammates dropped out and it's only because Yu mentioned in passing that he used to play soccer during high school that Tomi pretty much begged and for him to play.

"Yeah until I saw you in action, those crosses infield were amazing; I still don't see why you don't want to join our team."

Tomi had tried to get Yu to play permanently after that game but he never did. Something about it was all to similar to when he was back in Inaba. He wondered how Daisuke was getting on…

"Yu come on man, what's up? If you join, we can finally get some more trophies! The new League is about to start soon." Tomi then wondered over to the shelf behind his desk, which was full of dusty medals and trophies. Why he kept displayed them at work was beyond Yu, but Tomi was looking at them with hungry longing in his eyes.

"No thanks," Yu said. He had to stifle a yawn. He didn't realise how tired it was. Trying to finish Tomi's report seemed to drain him of all enthusiasm, let alone agree to play soccer.

"How do you even find the time for it? Looking after your brother and visits to see your mother must take most of your free time. And with work too, today was a perfect example of—"

"Ah forget it then," Tomi said irritably. His good mood seemed to be popped like a party balloon. Tomi resigned himself back to his desk, and bent down. Little clinking sounds could be heard.

"Come on, we deserve this after today," Tomi said, re-appearing with two glasses and a bottle of dark liquid.

"It was a genuine question you know," said Yu. It didn't go unnoticed how Tomi always seemed to be at practice, or meeting with his teammates on weekends.

Tomi stopped as he was just about to pour the alcohol. He looked at Yu. A look of disbelief.

"My brother comes with me to practice most of the time. Then we visit mother on weekends. What is wrong with you man? I'm grateful you helped me today but I gotta say, lately you've been acting weird."

Yu looked to the ground, feeling like a fool. Why was he poking and prodding at Tomi? He was tired, but he was sure that wasn't it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Hmm, don't worry about it." Tomi resumed pouring the drink. "But I do wonder what's going on in that head of yours. Work, home, work, home. Do you do anything fun anymore?"

Yu looked up. Fun? It was a long time since he felt that, the last time was…

"You're quiet too"—Tomi carried on—"Though you talk enough about Inaba. Just what was it about that place? It's been years since then right?"

Yu pondered for a couple moments. Now that Tomi mentions it, he does think an awful lot about his time there. I mean who couldn't, The Midnight Channel – he traversed worlds warped with people's feelings and desires. The sense of euphoria one held when you saved someone from themselves. Unforgettable. But he couldn't discuss it with anyone, not here. People would think he was crazy. Only select few could be trusted to speak about it. Select friends he once held dear to his heart…

"Yes," Yu said, his voice hollow. "It seems like a life age since I was there."

Yu's nose wrinkled when wafts of spirit floated over him—a drink was shoved in his hands. Tomi had come over, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Then that's it man." He chuckled. "If you spend most of the time there in your head, that means it's time to go back. Right?"

Yu stared into his glass. He hadn't spoken to any of them for a long time. His stomach did a summersault—the thought of seeing his friends again was wonderful but at the same time horrifying—what if they didn't care about him anymore?

"Maybe you're right." Yu stood up next to Tomi.

"Of course I am. _Kanpai!_" Tomi raised his glass and drunk a big mouthful.

"Kanpai…" Yu said quietly, taking a small sip himself.

"So who are these friends of yours? Do you have a picture of them or anything?" said Tomi, taking another gulp.

Yu felt a tingle dance inside of him as he sipped. Wow that drink was strong.

"Yea I do actually, hold on."

Yu handed his glass to Tomi and dropped to his knee to rummage around in his bag.

"I always take this with me—don't laugh!—anyway, we were pretty much inseparable."

But Yu couldn't find it. He searched every nook and cranny with desperation—he didn't forget it, he remembers putting it in!

"I can't find it! It must have…wait"

Yu suddenly remembered something. A voice nagged at him from the back of his mind:

"_See you later Yu! You wouldn't want to be without this would you?"_

"Megumi!"


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own any assets or characters from the Persona series.

**Chapter 2 – A Bargain**

Fight fire with fire. Was that the way to do it? Maybe he could just barge in, grab the photo and retreat. A hit and run.

"Woah man! Wait up!" Tomi was straggling behind, panting slightly.

Coming to a halt at the elevators, Yu jabbed the button and stared at the number above the doors, slowly ticking its way up to number _64\. _Yu was shifting his weight to either side. He really has had enough of this day.

"You're really going to see her now? Can't it wait till tomorrow?" Tomi said, moving around the side of Yu.

"No."

Tomi held his stomach. "How about we grab something to eat? I can see the photo tomorrow, it's no big deal."

"It is to me," Yu said firmly.

Tomi glanced up at the number too, it was getting closer.

"Why do you want to see her so badly?"

Yu scrunched up his eyes, turning to Tomi. _What did he say?! _

"Wha—why—how on earth did you come to that conclusion?!"

_Ding!_ The elevator doors opened.

Tomi smirked. "Well, she is the only girl to show any interest to you. You might get lucky if you keep doing these after-work rendezvous."

Yu opened his mouth like a fish. Was Tomi really suggesting that he was meeting _Megumi _of all people, for, well, _that?!_

He shook his head incredulously and stepped into the elevator before the doors closed. The last thing he saw before they shut was Tomi grinning stupidly back at him.

* * *

He had never come up this far before. The halls on this level were cladded in polished wood and the carpet actually bounced under his feet, unlike the shabby flooring in his workspace. It felt bright and breezy up here; maybe the skyscraper was designed with medieval castles in mind, where the powers ruled on top and the workers were slaving away in the rooms below.

Here he was, in the bosom of power and riches, just so he could get his tattered photo back. He recalled Tomi's grinning face. Yeah it did sound pretty ridiculous. But why are the ridiculous things in this world the most meaningful?

Yu took cautious steps along the hallway. '_What if Megumi's father is still in his office? I wonder if he looks like her…' _Yu almost choked on his thoughts. He was walking towards the office of one of the wealthiest men of all of Tokyo and all he could think about was the President's dress sense. A wild image came to Yu's mind of a man in tight jeans and long dreadlocks bouncing along to a guitar solo like a rockstar, in the middle of a meeting room. As ludicrous as the thought was he couldn't imagine Megumi's parents any other way.

He had reached the office door. _Breath. Just breath._ Secret rockstar or not he was still the boss. Yu could make out a garbled version of himself in the polish and hastily tried to smooth down his scruffy hair. A strange foreboding feeling brewing inside, he knocked and turned the handle.

At first he thought he was in the wrong place. It looked like an entertaining room from one of those western style mansions. A plush antique sofa sat against one wall and a magnificent drinks cabinet on the other that held glass tumblers and a collection of different bourbon whiskeys. A large patterned rug covered most of the floor and he could make out a tall, built in wardrobe in the corner. The far end of the room was entirely glass that looked out onto the twinkling skyline of Tokyo.

But no one was here. He would just have to wrestle Megumi for the photo tomorrow. Cursing his luck, he made to retreat—

"Yu, you made it!"

Yu almost jumped out of his skin. Whipping his head to the sound of the noise, a pouting Megumi was curled up on the desk chair. No wonder he didn't notice her at first, her small frame was lost in the big armchair and she was camouflaged against the leather with her brown suit.

"Yes, I made it," Yu said, trying to not act perturbed at her appearance. "You know why I came don't you?"

Megumi smiled and put some of her rings back on. They were scattered about the desk; Yu tried sneaking a look to see if the photo was amongst them.

"We only meet when we want something from the other, don't we?" Megumi said. "So come on, ask me."

She then got up and walked slowly around the desk, trailing a hand over the surface, staring at Yu. She stopped in the middle, her other hand casually placed on her hip.

Yu gulped. Why him…?

"All I want is what you took from me, nothing else. For once can you just do something without making such a scene out of it?"

Megumi tucked a wispy bit of fringe behind her ear.

"But this _is_ a big deal. You came all the way up here to see me, after hours too. What's a girl to expect?"

Yu inwardly groaned. Nothing Yu said or did would make Megumi see any differently. Telling her didn't work, pretending she wasn't there didn't work. It was like having a constant itch you couldn't get rid of.

"Ok Megumi—" Yu ignored her slight giggle as he said her name "—give me back the photo. I'm not in the mood." Yu took a couple steps towards her, hand outstretched. Megumi simply held her ground, resting against the desk.

"Tch, such a _bore_, always sucking the fun out of things. I remember when you first came here. You wasn't so quick to get away from me then."

"That was years ago!" Yu said, clenching his outstretched hand. "You should learn to move on. Everyone else seems to manage it."

Megumi's eyes went dreamlike, "But those times were great weren't they? Do you remember the party?"

Yu bit his lip slightly. "Well, yes I do but—"

"—Yeah, you got your new job here because of it, no doubt thanks to your father. He's quite well connected isn't he? You were full of ideas then, so confident. I wonder—"

"—Can you stop it now?" Yu cut across. "Sometimes I regret going to that stupid party…"

Yu looked to the floor. If he hadn't gone to that business party with his father, he wouldn't be stuck here. If he hadn't gone, then maybe he would be free of this girl.

Megumi got off the desk and leaned forward, tilting her head up at him, with her arms on her hips. She was scrutinizing him like a teacher would to their student.

"Tell me," she said. "You say you have regrets about the past. But here you are, wanting something that reminds you of it. Sounds kinda foolish if you ask me."

"It's not the same thing," Yu said simply.

Megumi came up closer to him. Her wheezing could be heard now.

"Well, maybe you're right, maybe you aren't. We could ask my father though, see what he thinks."

Yu looked up. "What do you mean?"

Megumi was playing with one of her rings, a sly look on her face. "He said he'll be back about now. Infact—" she moved back to the desk to look at a small screen "—yes, look, he's coming up to the door now."

Yu's insides froze. He dashed around to Megumi's side to see if she was lying. But sure enough, a figure could be seen approaching on the little CCTV screen. Yu tugged Megumi's jacket angrily.

"Megumi what the hell, why didn't you say anything before?"

Megumi laughed. "Oh isn't it wonderful? Now we can finally break our secret to him." She clutched onto Yu's arm, waiting for the door to open.

Yu cast his eyes about wildly, he would rather face one hundred shadows than let the company's president catch him like this with his daughter. His eyes landed on the tall wardrobe. Possible salvation? He dashed over to it and yanked the doors open, dragging a protesting Megumi with him.

"Ack!—Not so fast!"

The office door slowly creaked open…

With one big shove, he forced Megumi inside and he dived in afterwards. Yu managed to click the doors shut just in time, shrouding them in darkness.

"What's wrong with you?!" Megumi hissed.

"Shhh!"

Footsteps could be heard. The faint sound of liquid falling into a glass. Yu's heart pounded uncomfortably in his chest. _What if he opened the wardrobe? This was a dumb idea. _It was so uncomfortable, with shoes digging in his back and suit jackets hanging above them. It didn't help that he was scrunched up at a weird angle with Megumi practically on top of him. She didn't have to speak more than a whisper to be heard:

"Oh I get it. If you wanted some alone time, you needn't go through all this trouble…"

Yu jabbed her hard in the ribs to shut her up. He could just imagine the look on Tomi's face if he could see them now. Outside he could hear the dialling of a phone.

_One phone call, then he leaves right?_ Or maybe not. He could be in here for hours. It seemed that Megumi's father was on a handheld phone as it sounded like he was talking, while pacing up and down.

"Oooh, imagine how angry he'll be when he catches us like this," Megumi whispered. Yu then felt her arms wrap around his neck, making Yu clench his jaw. The faint smell of alcohol and cigarettes floated up his nostrils which was weird, she never used to drink or smoke.

"Megumi!"

They both had a silent tussle as Yu tried to push her off while Megumi stubbornly clung on. Then, a deep voice sounded just outside the door.

"Yes, she was supposed here. Goodness knows where she went this time—"

Megumi seemed to tense up next to him. She had stopped moving altogether. Even her wheezing stopped—was she holding her breath?

"It's become more difficult to teach her anything lately. So unfocused, and all she does is stay locked up in her room. Such a lack of discipline…"

The voice moved further away, and Yu couldn't make out anymore of the conversation. Who was he talking to? Why talk about his daughter like that?

A little time passed and Megumi's father at last finished his phone call. Not much else could be heard from it, and relief washed over Yu as he finally heard the office door open and close again. Waiting a couple moments to make sure the coast was clear, he opened up the wardrobe and bumbled out. He clicked a couple joints before turning to look back at Megumi. He would have laughed—suit jackets had fallen on top of her making her look like a cat peeking out underneath the heap, but something was amiss. She had a sullen look in her eyes.

"Er, are you alright?" Yu said, crouching down in front of the wardrobe.

Megumi seemed dazed for a moment, and then tried to stand. Yu instinctively helped her up by her hand. She soon let go, brushed herself off and made her way across to the desk.

"Megumi?" Yu was a little put off, but he wasn't going to complain; the less she latched onto him the better.

"Oh, right, yes—I'm fine," said Megumi. She sat down in the big armchair, looking like she wanted nothing more than to be swallowed up in it.

"…Is it about what your father said? What was he talking about anyway?" Yu said, starting to pick up the suits that lay in a messy pile at the bottom of the wardrobe.

"No! Well…"

Yu looked up at her, she seemed to be debating on what to tell him.

"Have you ever felt forced into something?"

"Forced? Not really… We always have a choice," said Yu.

Megumi seemed to be fiddling with a particular large ring. "What if it was for the honour of the family?"

Yu finished putting the suits back (more creased than they went in) and shut the doors. But Megumi, talking about honour and integrity? He didn't think anything could surprise him anymore. He walked up to the desk, quickly flashing his eyes on the little screen again. He didn't want any more surprises.

"Well, I'm not really the one to ask about that."

Megumi simply looked at him, cocking her head slightly.

"It's kinda the same with my father… But I made a choice, and that was to come work in Tokyo. Sure, he set me up in this company, but no doubt he wanted me to take over the family business. We don't see eye-to-eye much."

Yu couldn't help put a hand on his forehead and let out a laugh. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Megumi. She seemed to ignore it however, casting her eyes downwards.

"So you've dishonoured your family name…"

Yu put his hands in his pockets. "Maybe in my father's eyes. But I like to think I redeemed myself."

A happy memory struck Yu; Uncle Dojima and Nanako both waving him off at the station, the youthful look back in his uncle's eyes and Nanako's beaming face.

"Redeemed…?" Megumi asked quietly.

Yu simply nodded. Maybe he understood Megumi a little more, because he couldn't help but give her a small smile.

Megumi seemed to rally herself. She jumped off the chair and playfully poked Yu's arm.

"Well, thanks for coming to see me Yu! This is yours right?" Megumi whipped out his photo from her suit pocket, holding it out to him. Yu quickly grabbed it and held it up towards the light, as if trying to detect a forgery. He brought it back down, looking at the faces once more.

"Yes, and the way it was too, thank goodness," Yu said.

"Who are they anyway?" Megumi said, turning to look at the photo herself. It didn't even bother him when she rested her head on his shoulder, he was just happy it hadn't got ripped or torn.

"These are my good friends from Inaba." He began pointing out everyone. "You've got Yosuke, Kanji, Yukiko, Rise—"

"—Rise Kujikawa?" Megumi said, astonished.

"Ha, yup, then there's Teddie, Naoto and…Chie." Yu paused after saying her name, his smile slowly vanishing.

"Er, Yu?"

Yu abruptly coughed and shook Megumi off as he realised he was holding the spot where Chie was on the photo a bit longer than necessary.

"Sorry, just a bit tired. So yeah—better get home." Still a little flustered, he made his way to the door.

"Hold on a moment," Megumi said, her commanding voice back again.

Yu turned back, a questioning look on his face.

"You will walk me home now. You live on the way, right?"

Yu sighed in irritation. "Alright, c'mon then."

* * *

Megumi was happily humming to herself as they made it towards the elevators. Yu kept her in the corner of his eye. He didn't know when she would suddenly pounce on him. With one hand on the photo (in his pocket this time), he suddenly thought of something.

"Hey, Megumi."

"Mmm?"

"I was just wondering… Do you reckon you could talk to my supervisor about holiday leave?"

The elevator doors sprang open and they both stepped inside. Megumi was looking for something in a yellow handbag that clashed horribly with her suit.

"What, why?" she asked, still looking in her bag.

Yu hit the 'ground floor' button. "Well, I'm only allowed the odd couple of days off. If you could speak with them so that I could have a week, I would be grateful."

Megumi looked up at him impishly. "Trying to run away from me?"

Yu coughed. "No. I just think it's time I saw my old friends again."

Megumi pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her bag. As they walked out of the elevator and into the foyer, she put one in her mouth. She didn't respond until they were outside in the chilly evening air.

"Well, you have to take me to the movies first." She lit the cigarette and took a drag.

Yu run his hands through his hair; it was like banging his head against a brick wall.

"C'mon, isn't walking you home enough?" said Yu desperately.

"No, that's for returning your photo back, remember?" She casually took another puff.

Yu just then noticed some businessmen loitering around outside, either waiting for transport or talking to colleagues. He gestured for Megumi to follow him; he didn't fancy them seeing him with the president's daughter or worse; reporting back to Megumi's father that she was here all along.

"Alright fine, have it your way," Yu said, shoving his hands back in his pockets.

"Then it's a deal."


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: ******I do not own any assets or characters from the Persona series.

**Chapter 3 – Midnight at the Movies**

It was a couple days after Yu agreed to take Megumi to the movies. It was the weekend, a much anticipated one after that exhausting day. All he had to endure was one evening with her and then he could spend the rest of his free time in peace. He planned to spend that time getting in contact with the investigation team; all he needed was a rough date when his holidays were from Megumi. Hopefully she had an incline of when that might be by now.

Yu checked his watch; it was nearly eight-thirty in the evening and he agreed to meet her by a small bar in the centre of Tokyo. Yu had to duck and dive around some young party goers on the way; the boulevard and its many bars was starting to come alive. He was glad they were going to watch a movie as he wasn't particularly fond of drinking out.

The chilly air breathed down his neck, so he pulled his black jacket tighter around him and hurried along.

The bar in question was quite well known due to its luminous blue lights and giant fish tank that dominated the centre of the bar, where many of the exotic fish mirrored the coloured beverages and cocktails that they were renowned for. It made for an easy place to meet. Even amongst the enthusiastic gaggle of patrons at the entrance he could spot Megumi—she was the only person who seemed to have a force-field around her; everyone else was chatting at least five paces away.

'_Hopefully she won't want to go in after the movie,' _thought Yu. _'Maybe—what on earth is she wearing?'_

He didn't have time to take it all in as she ran up to him, flicking a cigarette stub to the side along the way.

"Woah easy, you been waiting long?" said Yu as she almost ran into him.

"Just a couple minutes. I see you're on time—such a gentleman," Megumi said, flashing him a smile.

Now would usually be the part where Yu should complement her appearance, but he couldn't find the words to do so. She was wearing a 'school girl' outfit; she had a tartan skirt with an old cardigan on top with big woollen socks that came to just below her knees. Combined with her…usual style in jewellery and a weird decision to use lots of makeup, she looked more like someone out of a pantomime than someone on a casual date. No wonder there was a group of people sniggering just behind her. He was relieved she had managed to comb her hair somewhat, though it looked like a rushed effort.

"Er, you look… different Megumi," Yu said. He couldn't bring himself to say 'nice' or any of those words. Wasn't this style out of fashion years ago?

"Yeah, I couldn't decide between this copper ring and the opal one I have," she said, holding her hand out and examining it.

Yu looked at her hands, mouth slightly open. What about the hundred others on them? Surely she had every type of gemstone known to man on there.

"What I mean is…" Yu began. _Don't go there Narukami. _"I mean, aren't you cold? It looks like it's going to rain shortly…" Yu gestured to the night sky; he could already see some threatening clouds coming closer.

"No, I've got you to keep me warm, right?"

But before he could respond she had already started pulling him away in the direction of the cinema.

"By the way," Megumi said, as they walked away from the bustle of the cocktail bar. "I sorted out your holiday. It starts beginning of next week."

Yu looked over to her. "Thanks, I appreciate it—wait, beginning of next week?!" Yu gripped the back of his neck with his free hand, biting his bottom lip. This was way sooner than expected.

"Yup," Megumi said. "Why, is that a problem?"

"No, it's just that I didn't expect you to sort it out so soon…"

"You don't have much faith in me do you?" Megumi said, looking straight ahead. She was still leading him, though she had to work her legs quite hard due to her height.

"That's not it, what I meant—you know what, never mind. Thanks Megumi."

Yu could work this out, it's not the end of the world. Maybe he could turn it into some sort of surprise for everyone? That is, if they even still talked to each other. He didn't even know if they were still in Inaba or not. That woozy feeling came back into stomach again…

"You're welcome," She said. She let go of him to light another cigarette as they walked. This distracted him for a moment. He had to ask…

"I'm not one to usually say, but, why are you smoking? You never used to." Yu didn't like it when she did… Maybe he was thinking like a father or something but he couldn't imagine it was doing any favours for her health. She was always slightly wheezy but lately it was more and more pronounced, even now as they walked.

She dropped the lighter back in her bag and had a stony look on her face.

"Relieves stress," Megumi stated.

"Isn't that what everyone says?" Yu said.

Megumi let out a puff. "Because I want to. Is that hard to believe?" She had a note of finality in her voice.

Yu put up a defeated hand and remained silent. A couple minutes went by without either person saying anything. Usually he would feel a little awkward, as this was supposedly a 'date' but he actually found it a bit more relaxing this way. He could preoccupy himself watching the antics of tipsy passers-by instead of coming up with something to talk about.

Once upon a time he might have had those bubbling nerves with Megumi but that had fizzled out long ago. She had changed so much since their short time together following the party, that he sometimes wondered if some imposter had stolen her identity. She actually used to be quite, dare he say it, _cute. _She definitely didn't have this much of a—he glanced sideways at her—bizarre appearance. She was bold and well-spoken and with Yu fresh off the Inaba case they soon hit it off… But as time wore on those qualities have warped into some form of possessiveness that suffocated whoever they was aimed at. Unfortunately he was the target these days.

"So, you looking forward to the film?" Megumi said at last. She flicked another cigarette bud away from them.

"Yeah it's meant to be really good from what I've read," Yu said, obliging her in conversation.

"Yup, now we can have fun—"she grabbed his arm again"—this movie is meant to be great! The best romance of the year!"

Yu's heart sank. "Aren't we watching _Identity Zero_?"

Megumi looked quizzically at Yu. "No, that's not very appropriate for a date is it?"

He was spared to answer by the buzzing of his phone.

"Er, sorry, two secs…"

He pulled out his phone from his pocket and flicked it open, thankful he had an excuse to look away from her. He didn't even manage say 'hello' before the unmistakable voice of Tomi could be heard.

"_Hey man, I heard you're going out with Megumi, so when you meeting her?"_

"Tomi? How on earth did you know I was out?"

"_Man, you can't work where I do and not pick up on these things! So when is it?"_

Yu glanced around at Megumi, who was surveying him with narrowed eyes.

"I'm with her now…" confessed Yu, his courage failing slightly under her stare, "…going to see a movie."

"_See, you gave me the cold shoulder about it the other day, and the next thing I know is you're taking her out!"_

Yu wanted nothing more than to tell him how wrong he was _again, _but he didn't think that would be wise with Megumi hovering next to him.

"Whatever, I'll speak with you later, we're about to go in." Yu snapped the phone shut before he could listen to Tomi's probable catcalls.

The big glowing sign of the cinema illuminated half the street and it was rammed with people. He had trouble trying not to lose Megumi as they made their way to the entrance.

"So that was…?" Megumi asked as they squeezed in through the glass doors. Yu had to bend towards her to hear; Megumi's voice seemed to disappear once they got amongst the chattering crowd. They automatically made their way over join the queue where they sold popcorn and tickets.

"Oh, Tomi Takenaka from work. Wanted to know where I was," said Yu, raising his voice so he could be heard.

Megumi rubbed her chin. "You know, he was in my year at high school."

"Is that so?" Yu said, looking around. He saw a huge advertisement board hanging down promoting the new action film he thought they were going to see: _Identity Zero._ Everyone was raving about it. He looked away from it and steeled himself. Just a couple more hours and he put this evening behind him. But he couldn't help feel envious of the people around him talking excitedly it.

"Yeah he used to be my boyfriend before I met you," Megumi said conversationally.

Yu's brain screeched to a halt.

"He was your _what?!"_

"Yeah, has he not mentioned it?—C'mon,—popcorn, you like caramel right?" She tugged him towards the person waving them forward at the desk.

"No, I daresay it might have slipped his mind…" Yu muttered under his breath.

They got the popcorn and tickets and followed a crowd up some stairs towards the screens. Yu was still processing this new information. Tomi and Megumi?

"Come on, you're not jealous are you?" Megumi swooned.

Jealous? Hardly, but Tomi was going to get some stick for this.

As they walked into their screen number, he couldn't help but notice how it was mainly couples about their age in here.

"Oh I get it." Megumi had a mischievous smile on her face. She leaned in closer to him as they sat in their seats, "don't worry, you're bigger than he is."

Yu almost dropped the popcorn on the person in front.

* * *

Overall, the film wasn't as bad as he expected it to be. Maybe it had something to do with him mentally planning what to pack for the trip and what to cook for breakfast the following morning that got him through most of it. He made a deal out of holding the popcorn and drinks so Megumi wouldn't be tempted to hold his hand or anything. She was more engrossed in the film though; weeping through the latter half as it was one of those 'feel-good' romances.

"That was beautiful wasn't it?" Megumi sang as they exited the cinema.

"Yeah, I guess it was," Yu said. He couldn't deny it he supposed.

"I just wish he realised sooner though didn't you? Then she wouldn't have gotten hurt like that…"

"He was quite slow to pick up on it, yeah," admitted Yu. He glanced at his watch; no wonder the male character took ages that film was almost three hours long! It was almost midnight!

"Wow it's really late, I better call a cab," said Yu. He pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Nah, don't waste money on a cab, we don't live that far!" Megumi said, pushing his phone back towards him.

"But—"

Megumi whisked away down the street before he could protest. She was practically bouncing as she did so, ignoring the splashes she made in the puddles. It must have rained while they were inside; water was everywhere and the lights from the cinema made the road look like something out of an oil painting, with colours blurred against one another.

"Slow down Megumi! What's gotten you this excited?" Yu said, catching his breath. He was having a tough job trying to avoid his feet from getting soaked.

"Oh you know…" She said sheepishly. "I just love a happy ending!" She smiled up at him, and continued to purposefully jump into every puddle, laughing like a happy school kid.

When did she discover this boundless energy? He felt the warmth radiating from her, even from this distance. For one moment, he saw not the craven appearance of a person who was exhausted all the time, but the beautiful girl he once knew. If he had to be honest with himself, she completed the oil painting as the colours from the lights seemed to reflect something he thought was lost; the vibrant identity of Megumi Seki.

All of a sudden she stopped in a particularly large puddle. "And…" she said gently, turning to face him, "Thanks for taking me today, I enjoyed it." She came closer and bowed her head to Yu. "I know you didn't… and even if you did it for yourself, you still allowed me this one happiness. Thank you, Narukami-san."

Yu couldn't believe what he was hearing—was there something in the popcorn? Maybe the film had a hypnotic effect? Whatever the cause, it was working… Yu couldn't even stop the warm feeling from growing in intensity.

"You—you're welcome, Megumi. C'mon, let me walk you home before you catch a cold."

Yu was about to give her his jacket but she took off again, laughing as she did so.

"You'll have to catch me first!"

He shook his head and ran after her, a small smile making itself known to him. He didn't even care his feet were getting wet.

* * *

If there was one thing unexpected from tonight, it was this. He was actually having a normal conversation with Megumi on the way back, one complete with _laughter_ and _joking_ of all things. She wasn't latching on to him every second, or twisting his words provocatively. He even got annoyed when a group of guys heckled and laughed at her for her clothes as they passed.

They had made it to the end of the boulevard by now. Their good conversation was cut short as they approached; shouting and yelling cut through the night and placed Yu on high alert. The source was clearly a scuffle between two groups of people up ahead, and the fight didn't look like it was nearly over.

"Yu, what do you suppose has gotten them this angry?" Megumi said, her eyes nervously shifting from the people that were fighting.

"Too much to drink probably, hold back a bit, don't go near," Yu said, eying the group of guys carefully.

They both slowed to a stop just before the scene. Undoubtedly alcohol induced, some guys were fighting so fiercely that some of their friends who have been trying to split them up had been knocked to floor, moaning in pain. Doorman from the nearby bars were flying into the brawl to try bring some order.

The only problem now is that they couldn't get through without risking getting involved… already the fight seemed to be gravitating towards them. Yu hurriedly looked around… He didn't fancy walking all the way back down the boulevard again. Something caught his eye in the darkness—a gap between the bar and the shop next to it, possibly a side street.

"C'mon, let just go around them," Yu said, nudging his head sideways towards the opening.

"Um, ok," Megumi said in a small voice. She was following behind him closely as they both disappeared down the opening and away from the fight.

Night had truly settled in now. It was very hard to see down this small street… The buildings flanked on each side were towered above them and seemed to close them in, creating an unsettling sense of claustrophobia, making him feel unwelcome. Even the wind seemed to sense strangers, it whipped at a fast pace, chilling the slight sweat at the back of his neck. The street was long and uncharted to him… the end of it out of sight. As he walked with clenched fists in his pockets he couldn't help but think of Magatsu Inaba, where they were hunting down Adachi. It held that same tone of danger. He wasn't afraid but… he was tense.

Megumi's wheeze had come back; he could hear her breathing quickly behind him. She hadn't said a word since coming down here. He felt pity for her, she must be freezing by now. He decided to turn back for her sake, he clearly misjudged this route—but, what was that?

Yu noticed a white glow a little further on. That was odd, light in the middle of this place? His feet seemed to shuffle on their own. Like a candle flame flickering in the darkness, Yu couldn't help but be drawn to it; it seemed so out of place down here. He beckoned Megumi closer, but she was reluctant.

"Yu, can we turn back? This place is creeping me out."

"Hold on," Yu replied.

As they carefully made their way closer, it turned out the glow was coming from inside a shop. The shop was tiny; the window was grimy and the wooden door was weather worn and splintered. In the displays was a slew of old trinkets and junk. It must be a pawn shop; an old one and no wonder, who sets up a business in the likes of this place? It was too dark to see anything inside but one thing was certain: the light was coming from a screen just beyond the window.

His heart was thumping in his chest. He leaned forward against the window, daring to believe his eyes. His breath was starting to fog up the glass, but the image before him was unmistakable.

Teddie was smiling at him, waving him inside.

He snapped his neck towards the door, and before he knew it he was turning the handle, paying no heed of what time it was and Megumi's persistent protests. But the shop door didn't resist, it opened gracefully. No alarms. Just the soft humming of the TV set in front of him. A clock chimed from somewhere.

The time was midnight.


	4. Chapter 4

******A/N - ******Apologies for the long update. I fell ill not long after my last chapter. Either way, new chapter! This one was fun to write. Again I appreciate any comments positive or negative.

******Disclaimer: ******I do not own any assets or characters from the Persona series.

**Chapter 4 - The Noh Mask**

"Yu how is this possible?" Megumi breathed. "Why is the door unlocked?"

Yu could feel her against his back, fidgeting slightly. It was clear she was unnerved.

And to be honest she had every right to be. The only light was coming from the TV set, casting weird shapes of shadows all around them. The dust in the air was thick and seemed to lodge itself in his throat as he breathed; he could even taste the bitterness the shop seemed to expunge. It was easy to imagine people desperately wanting to get rid of some of the items that were in here. He could even make out a stuffed cat on one of the shelves in the corner of his eye. But amongst all the strange artefacts, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen. Teddie was back in his human form, beaming at him. He looked to be surrounded by paradise - a stark contrast to where Yu was now.

Yu took a couple tentative steps towards him.

Megumi let out a little squeak. "Where are you going? Let's get out here, please…" Megumi tugged on his arm, trying to get him to stop. Yu just brushed her off.

"Perhaps it's best if you do go home now. There's something I have to do here," Yu said. He finally turned his gaze towards her, and he could see the lines of anxiety etched on her face. But she seemed to find some resolve, because she suddenly straightened up and her eyes sharpened.

"Tell me what's going on right now. What could you possibly want to do in a pawn shop this time of night? And _why _is there a TV on?"

"Shh, keep your voice down!" Yu hissed.

"No! How can we be at the movies one minute, and now _here_, no locked door— not even… _anything!_"

She continued to rabbit on, wringing her hands as she did so. Perhaps it was the unknown that was frightening her more; she is used to being in control normally.

"Hey, listen…" Yu reached out and squeezed her hand gently, which promptly silenced her. Her hand was freezing.

"I don't know what's going on... But I think it's best if you went home. I'm sorry I can't walk you. I've got some money for a cab—it's not far now but I would feel a lot better if you was with someone on the way back."

Yu started getting some money out and was about to hand her some but she flinched her hand away. She had that stubborn look like when she was back at work, and suddenly he knew anything he was going to say wasn't going to change her mind.

"No, we're going back _together_. We're leaving this place _now_."

"Not while Teddie—"

She ignored him and threw the shop a nasty look while marching away to the door. She yanked it open and glared back at him. But he stayed put. There was no way he was going to ignore what was on the screen behind him.

Maybe he had an ugly look appear on his face because as she was about to say something, she closed her mouth and let go of the door, casting her eyes sideways. He felt a slight twinge of guilt as he turned back around towards the screen. It wasn't her fault she didn't know about what's going on. '_She'll know soon enough',_ he thought as he knelt down on the dusty floor in front of the TV.

Moments passed while staring at the light and Yu felt his eyes starting to water. He wasn't sure if it was his eyes playing tricks but the screen seemed to shimmer ever so slightly – and his heart told him… this is real, the other world was one screen away and that his time in Inaba wasn't some crazy dream...

"You'll hurt your eyes you know," Megumi muttered next to him. Yu nearly jumped out of his skin. He didn't see Megumi coming back next to him. He swallowed and shuffled closer.

"I know this looks ridiculous, but…"

He lifted his hand slowly towards the TV set, as if reaching for a door handle. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end just before touching distance, and he sharply withdrew his hand as if shocked. Yu let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding and turned to Megumi. Her mouth was agape.

"This is something really complicated," Yu said, voice barely more than a whisper. He beckoned her closer to the screen next to him. "I've never told anyone about this before. Not even Tomi."

He could feel an annoying throb in the side of his neck. His muscles stiffened. Megumi, the midnight channel... It's like he's in a twisted reality show.

"Just tell me," Megumi said.

"Imagine a world existing along this one," Yu said carefully. "A place where nothing mattered except for thoughts and feelings. Somewhere that creates a visual representation of your desires."

"A place of desire…?"

"Yes. Do you remember the stories we were told as children? Gods and heroes from ancient mythology… Well those people are real. Even creatures from fairy tales. They exist within us… They observe us, test us. We all know this deep down. It's what people are referring to when they speak about a person's 'soul'."

Megumi had her hand on her mouth, speaking between her fingers. "What, you've been to this place?" But Megumi coughed and let out a wheezy laugh, shaking her head. "This has turned out to be one weird date." She looked at him again. "Is this what you wrote in Takenaka's report? Maybe you should be working in his place, coming up with these crazy stories. _Gods and heroes,_ I tell you…"

Megumi started to get up but he stopped her. "They're not the most talkative," Yu said with a small smile. He ignored her mocking tone, and looked straight into her eyes. "But I've seen them. They're called 'Personas'."

Megumi put a loose strand of hair behind her ear and pointed to the screen, letting out a noisy breath. "Let's say for one second you're actually telling the truth and not gone totally crazy… What has all this got to do with a TV set? Who is this person? Actually—"Megumi cocked her head to the side"—he looks familiar..."

"Yeah, from my photograph, remember? Well he is one of my friends… He chose to live in that world. Someone made it possible to reach this place using a TV screen. If someone was to enter the TV, another could see them on as if watching a show. Only after certain conditions though. It has to be at midnight on a rainy day—It rained earlier, so that's why we can see him…"

He was a bit more relaxed now. A tight knot in his chest seemed to be dissolving. This is the first time he has spoken to anyone about the midnight channel in years. To finally get it out there felt somewhat invigorating, even if the recipient was a disbelieving Megumi.

Megumi scoffed, looking like she was trying to hold back a laughing fit. "So, his desire is to be on holiday?" gesturing to Teddie's surroundings, letting out a giggle she couldn't hold any longer.

Yu frowned a little. Now that she mentions it, he noticed Teddie hasn't moved at all. He is just waving to them over and over again, with a picturesque view behind him. Yu could see a lake and snow-capped mountains in the distance. He held his chin in thought.

"Hmm, his behaviour doesn't match those who have been on TV before. Back then they would behave very strangely. But that world has changed since those times. It's not the dark place it once was." Yu glanced outside. "It could also be because it has stopped raining, I don't know if that would affect it. But whatever it is I plan to find out what's going on, he could be in danger."

Yu got off the floor and started scanning the nearest shelf to him. He needed something if he was to go into that place. Megumi was still on the floor, undoubtedly trying to take it all in. She looked up at him after a while with narrowed eyes.

"It's some tale you've got. Gods? Personas? _Going through a TV?_"

"I'll show you soon enough," Yu said, fumbling through shelf after shelf. "Even I have doubts. It's been so long since I last saw '_The Midnight Channel'_, let alone enter it."

Megumi still looked unconvinced. But little did she know about the feeling brewing in his gut. That same feeling every time he was about to enter that place, one he had almost forgotten; a mixture of anxiety and adrenaline bubbling inside. There really _was _another world out there. Beyond a little TV screen.

Fuelled by his new found energy, Yu hastened his search, trying to locate his prize. Like a forbidden treasure hunter, he lifted up ornaments, moved things side to side and even dove on his knees to look at the bottom shelves. Because it was so dark he had to get his face right in close and had to feel around a lot, leaving his hands dirty and his clothes covered in dust. Megumi had given up asking what he was looking for, but only because Yu didn't want to tempt fate by saying anything. He was weirdly confident of finding one though. After all, if he could find a stuffed cat and a basket of eggshells he knew the next random object could be what he wanted.

And sure enough, there was one, tucked away in the corner.

A katana scabbard, with (thankfully) a blade inside it. He pulled it out and inspected it. The cord wrap was frayed and felt rough in his hand but while old, the sword looked usable. There was no wobble at the base of the blade at least. He snapped the blade back into the scabbard and went back over to the TV. He felt bad about taking an old heirloom without paying but it is what it is.

"Er, why have you got a sword?" Megumi asked tentatively.

"I've never been in that place without one of these," Yu said. "It wouldn't feel right otherwise."

Yu strode over to the TV set and lent on it, sword gripped firmly in the middle. With his free hand he flicked the screen. Sure enough, he didn't hit glass, but right through the picture; it rippled at his touch. It felt like flicking cold water, just without the wetness. His muscles relaxed at the sensation—the world was open to him.

Yu almost laughed out of relief upon looking at Megumi. The look she had! It looked like someone had told her she just won the lottery, such was her astonishment.

"C'mon, you try!" Yu said.

"Impossible…" Megumi muttered. She took slow steps up the screen, one hand gripping her bag tightly to her chest. She glanced nervously at him before she moved her tiny hand moved towards the light and…

"Ouch!"

Megumi flicked the screen, but hit glass.

"Hey, what's the deal!" Megumi moaned, sucking her finger.

Just like that, his heart plummeted—he quickly tapped the screen again. But there was no concern, it rippled just like before. What was going on?

"Touch the screen again, this time more gently," Yu instructed.

She did as she was told—but her palm was flat against the screen. She even started to push, but nothing happened, apart from the TV set starting to fall backwards—

"Okay okay, stop!" Yu said, hastily pulling her hand away. The last thing he wanted was the TV to break. But the proof was there, for some reason that world was shut off to her touch.

"Why can't I touch it like you did?" Megumi asked.

"No idea…" Yu said truthfully. This never used to happen. Anyone could enter it. As he let go of her hand he felt one of her rings rub against his finger. This gave him an idea…

"Hey, can I borrow one of your rings? I want to try something." He laid his sword on the floor and held out his hand.

She gaped at him for a split second, but then her expression lightened. She spread out her fingers and inspected her rings closely. She seemed to be taking her time, rolling different rings in her fingers... Didn't she realise anyone could find them at any minute? The ticking of a clock began to gnaw at him as he waited for her.

"We don't have much time Megumi, please choose one," Yu said at last.

Megumi cradled her hand, and slowly took off one of her rings. A big bronze one from what he could make out in the dim light. As if saying goodbye, she gave the ring a squeeze before handing it over. For some reason she wasn't looking at him.

"Thanks," Yu said, a little perturbed by lack of eye contact. "Well, I'll try a little test. If this can go through the TV, then we can tell if it's definitely shut off to you, as the ring is now in my possession. If it doesn't, then that could be a sign that the portal is unstable."

Megumi suddenly looked round at him, horrified. But before she could open her mouth Yu had already flinged the piece of jewellery at the screen.

"No, no don't chuck it!" Megumi cried.

Megumi tried to grab it before it reached the screen, but she simply hit glass again. The ring sailed through without a hitch with a tiny _'plop'. _She hung her head, resting a hand on the TV.

"Sorry, I should have warned you first," Yu said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But it went through, which means it's only open to one of us." Yu rested his chin in his fingers, thinking of the best way to word the situation. "Maybe it's for the best, you know? That place can be dangerous. Don't worry, I'll get your ring back straight away. It'll just be the other side."

Megumi didn't respond. She seemed to sag even lower on the floor. Yu couldn't help but lean down by her side; she looked like a wounded pup.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm sure it will open for you at some point," said Yu, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Megumi sniffed. "It's not that. That ring was special, I wanted you to have it. So when you're over there in that weird place… You would have something that reminded you of home. Now it's lost."

He tried to speak but only a weird sound came out. He wasn't expecting that. He may as well of shouted and threw insults at her, for that's how she must feel right now. He suddenly wished he had found a better way to demonstrate their predicament than throwing her belongings through a TV.

"Eugh, sorry that was stupid of me. But… you really gave it to me for that? I was going to give it back to you as soon as I retrieved it. It won't be lost, just on the other side." He tried to reassure her by giving her shoulder a light squeeze.

Megumi shivered at his touch and jolted upwards so she was standing. She brushed some dust off her skirt and nodded at Yu, a smile clearly seen. Touched by her thoughtfulness, he gripped the sword tighter and got ready to enter.

"I'll get it in no time, alright Megumi? I promise. Well, I'm going in. Make sure you get home safe."

There was a slight pause between them. He briefly hoped she would keep smiling like she did now. He's never seen her smile as much since this evening.

"Alright. As long as you do too. I want to hear about all this tomorrow, you hear?" Megumi wagged a finger at him.

He chuckled and tossed the sword through the screen. This was going to be a tight fit.

"Well, here goes," Yu said.

And with a deep breath, he gripped the side of the screen and forced himself inside. Suddenly, the world became a blur and his body twisted, as if he was caught in a rough torrent of waves in a freezing cold sea. His elbows hurt from where he whacked them on the way through, and the last thing he saw before tumbling deeper was an astonished Megumi, her image now lost in the waves of nothingness.

* * *

Dirt. Grass. This was the first thing he could smell. Face down on the ground, he had to push himself upright, only to get a rush of light headed-ness. Planting a hand to his forehead, he opened his eyes.

It was night. A vast open plain lay before him. Long grass swayed in the wind, catching glimpses of the moonlight that made the plains shimmer like an ocean on a calm summers night. He was atop a giant hill, the grassy plains rolling out into the distance. And far away, he could see a lake and mountains behind, which must have been where he saw Teddie on the TV.

Standing up and stretching his back, Yu took a deep breath in. He could have stepped into the Japanese countryside, such was the similarity of the place. But Yu swiped up his sword that lay a few feet away; he wasn't going to let this place fool him. He half expected fog to appear and engulf him.

Before he made his way down the hill, he looked around for the ring. He noticed the TV screen suspended behind him, hanging eerily in mid-air as a pure white light shone from it. He used the light to his advantage and sure enough, he could see it winking at him, laying neatly on the grass. He picked it up and blew a bit of dirt away, scrutinizing it in the light. He vaguely recognized it. One couldn't forget Megumi's taste in accessories in a hurry. But he was sure this was the one he said he liked when he was out shopping with her all those years ago, because it had a fox engraved on the ring's head. He tucked it in his pocket and started down the slope, feeling himself smiling. '_I wonder if all her rings hold a secret meaning..?'_

By the time he reached the bottom of the hill, his feet and jeans were waterlogged from the dew that clung to the grass. He wasn't paying much attention to that though.

"Teddie! Teddie! Where are you?"

On and on Yu called, but all he got in response was the sound of leaves rustling in the wind. Trees were fast approaching as he pushed even further through the long grass. They were beautiful, swaying gently from side to side. They seemed to welcome him in further.

The trees closed ranks fast as he ploughed onwards. Before he knew it, trees surrounded him on all sides. Although he could see quite well under the moonlight so far, the path ahead seemed to darken all of a sudden. He felt a spasm of unease creep into his bones. Was the foliage around him shifting and moving or was it his imagination?

He could feel his wet socks squelching in his shoes as eased forward with every step. His eyes focused on every branch and leaf overhead. He stopped in his tracks. The whole forest seemed to take a deep breath as nothing moved. Something else other than him was filling the tight air space. The blades of grass jabbed at him as he crouched down. No wind could be felt now. Silence. Like a tiger amongst the grass, he waited. He clung to his sword hilt and his jaw was locked in place. He was sure if he let out a noise he would be found. The moments dragged on. Slowly, he rose up from the grass. Nothing. He took a tentative step forwards—

_Snap._

With a shout he spun violently towards the noise—and quickly had his blade pointed at a dark lump that had fallen from a branch overhead. He staggered backwards, keeping his eyes fixed on the unusual heap among the grass.

It was a creature; appearing like a weirdly drawn human. A spindly thing with extremely long arms and legs. It was as black as the night sky above but with none of its beauty; the limbs looked bony and old.

The thing raised its bald head at him and he couldn't help but stumble further back, heart thumping wildly in his chest.

In contrast to its body, the creature wore a brilliant white mask that depicted youth and energy. He could recognize it. He had seen it in festivals; the thing wore a Noh mask. The beady eyes and small red lips seemed to root him in place.

"Who—who are you?" Yu said, voice cracking. He didn't lower the blade.

The creature, who was crouched down in the grass like a chimp, cocked it's head to the side.

"Me? Me? Who is me?" the creature said. Its voice was light and airy. Yu didn't expect it to sound so young.

"You must know who you are," Yu said.

"Who are you?" The creature asked.

Yu blinked. "My name is Yu," he said slowly.

The creature bowed its head deeply before answering.

"My name is Yu."

They both just looked at each other. The creature rested its hands on his knees and leant forwards, peering up at him, as if waiting for him to respond.

Yu squinted and tried to see something through the small eyeholes, but nothing.

"You're a shadow, aren't you?" he said.

The creature looked around them, side to side, as if spotting for eavesdroppers.

"Dark. Shady. Shadow. Yes, shadow," the creature said.

Yu gripped his sword tighter. "Then your name is not the same as mine."

The creature flopped its head on its hand in a dejected fashion. It didn't seem to care he was still pointing his sword at its body.

"What's your purpose here? You were following me weren't you?" said Yu.

Suddenly, to Yu's surprise, the creature launched himself off the floor and onto an overhanging branch with great precision.

"You see?" the creature said from above. It was well camouflaged in the darkness.

"Yeah, I see," Yu said bitterly, finally lowering the sword. He was slightly ashamed a shadow managed to surprise him like it did. "But you still haven't said why."

The creature slowly stretched over the branch, its masked face staring at him.

"Noh," the creature said after a while.

"Sorry?"

"Name. Noh," the creature repeated.

Yu was thrown a little bit. Why can't he just get a straight answer?

"Alright. Noh, if you're a shadow, how come you haven't attacked me?"

The creature threw its head back and let out a howl, flailing its arms about. A few loose twigs and leaves fell to the floor. Yu couldn't help but retreat a little.

"Attack? Attack?" Noh said. Its voice had a trace of amusement. Noh held a finger to its eyehole and with its free arm, gestured grandly all about them.

Yu followed its long arm movements. He couldn't see anything except for trees and long grass.

"I don't understand," Yu said, still trying to spot something he might have missed.

With another gesture, Noh disappeared further up the tree. Yu went up to the trunk and craned his neck to try and follow its movements. But all he heard was the creature rustling about near the top. What was it doing? Before he could ponder any longer he felt a tap on his shoulder.

With a jerk of his head he twisted around to see Noh standing there. His heart shot up into his throat and he fell back onto the tree trunk. This close up it felt like standing before a giant black colossus, its alien like limbs no longer looking old and frail, but powerful and frightening. The masked head was staring down at him from high above; he felt himself shrink against the tree, like a mouse cornered by a cat.

"Ergh, quit doing that!" Yu said, gripping the side of the tree for support. If this thing had come any closer he would have slashed it into tiny pieces. But he couldn't deny himself… If it was the creature's wish he would be dead right now without even seeing it coming.

As if sensing his fear, Noh hopped back and knelt down in front of him like a messenger would greet a king. Yu scrambled up from the tree, breathing deeply. It was hard to read the creature's intentions. The masked head looked up and the creature presented him with a dark red flower it must have found in the tree. Still trying to calm himself, he cast a wary eye at the white face before gently taking the flower from its long fingers.

Its petals were spread open, as if bathing in the moonlight. Yu looked back at the face.

"No attack," the creature said in a soothing voice. Once again it indicated the area around him.

"Oh I get it…" Yu said, at last getting what it was trying to say. Since this world was turned to paradise, any remaining shadows must have found peace. Shadows were souls that used to inherit human's darker facets; often brining negativity and destruction, as Yu was all too aware. He took another look at the red flower. But Teddie was never like that… Wait, Teddie!

"Listen Noh," Yu said quickly. "I came here to find someone. He has stayed here ever since this happened—" Yu handed back the flower "—he said he would protect this world. A young boy." Yu snapped his sword back into its sheath waited with bated breath as Noh peered carefully at the flower, rocking back to rest on its haunches in the grass.

Cupping the flower gently, Noh placed it on the grass. It looked at Yu for a moment before saying, "Come."

And with great agility Noh took off through the grass, galloping on all fours like a gorilla charging through the jungle. Without hesitation Yu hastily ran after it. He didn't take his eyes of the Noh's back. Forcing his legs to move faster, he followed in its path as Noh flattened the grass and vegetation in its wake.

Yu was flat out now. Hurdling over loose branches he desperately tried to keep up but it was impossible. Noh was so much larger and faster. He felt the sword slipping in his sweaty hands. He lost all sense of direction as blood pounded in his head. Noh had vanished in the blackness.

As he careened around a particularly large tree his stomach dropped like a stone as he lost footing and plummeted downwards.

"Argh!"

Yu's cries pierced the night air as he tumbled down an extremely steep bank. He felt soggy dirt and stones lash at him and he closed his eyes, expecting the worst.

Before he could feel any bones break though, he felt his body jerk and then a pleasant sensation of air whooshed over his face. He blinked his eyes back open. He was in the long arms of the creature as it skidded down the rest of the steep bank. He briefly saw Noh staring at the giant moon above, as if it was enjoying the ride before they reached the bottom and it placed him on the ground.

Not for the first time that night, he pushed himself off the floor, groaning in pain. His legs burned and his arms stung from where they had cuts.

"Thanks," Yu called out to Noh, rubbing his forearms. He wished the creature had given him a little warning or something before running off like it did, but it did save him from serious injury. He shot the bank a disgusted look before brushing his hair over to the side so he could see better.

Noh was kneeling down next to him, motionless as a statue. It didn't acknowledge his thanks, its masked head was locked in position as it gazed up at the moon. Yu looked around and only just focused on where he was. He was by the shore of a giant lake, a huge mountain range behind it that stretched far off into the distance. His brain was thrust into gear.

"Yes, this is it! This is where I saw Teddie on the TV." Yu smiled and looked around at the kneeling Noh. Even stood up, Yu only came up to its shoulder.

Leaving the creature he walked closer to the shore, searching up and down. He expected to see Teddie waving at him, but all he could see was the water smoothly lapping onto the sand. It was chillingly quiet out here.

His heart gave a horrible wobble.

"This can't be right…" Yu muttered. "I saw him here, right here!"

He pounded his feet in the sand and folded his arms tightly to his chest. He stared out over the water. The lake was so still… much like he felt right now. With a sigh he dropped his head to look at himself in the reflection. Was he getting ahead of himself again? Barging through into this world expecting Teddie to greet him as an old friend?

"_Sensei! Sensei!"_ Teddie would call out. Yes... That's what he would say. His heart sank even lower.

But the truth is, this world was huge. Who knew how far the forests grew and when the mountains stopped reaching the sky. Teddie could be anywhere.

And the same went for his other friends. How long has it been? He got on the fast train but missed his stop years ago. Now he feels like hes at the end of the line with nothing but emptiness to greet him. Even the faint candlelight that used to be Megumi was snuffed out. Had he lost everyone? Was he truly alone now?

Before he could answer himself, a ghostly white face appeared next to his in the water.

Yu flinched away to find Noh had come up undetected once more.

Yu turned away from him and sniffed before he said, "What do you want? Thought you'd joke around huh?" Yu grunted and started to walk away. "Whatever, just leave me alone."

He only got a couple steps when Noh had lept over him to block him. Yu ignored it and started to walk the other way, but once again Noh stealthily got in the way.

Yu gritted his teeth. "I swear if you—"

Noh held up a long finger to the mask's lips. It spoke softly once more.

"Alone. No. Teddie here." Noh tapped the side of its head three times.

Yu scoffed. "I think you mean here." He mockingly tapped his own chest thrice, where his heart was. "That's what they say in movies anyway."

Noh held up its long arms and shrugged. And as childish as it was Yu looked at down where his finger rested on his chest. "Huh," Yu uttered. In spite of himself he actually felt a little better.

"Alright you win," Yu said. "Still want to see him though. People actually need to talk you know? Otherwise—" Suddenly his mouth became dry. '_People need to talk?' _he thought. That simple statement made him squirm with guilt. He cleared his throat.

"No matter, I'll ask everyone if they seen him when I get back to Inaba."

He was about to leave again but Noh tapped the mask's eyeholes. "You see now." It tapped on both sides of mask "—Hear." The creature finally pointed out towards the lake. "Over there."

Yu frowned, gazing out towards the lake. "What do you mean?"

Noh shook its head impatiently and crawled towards the surface. Yu consciously kept his distance behind the creature, as it slowly rose from its crouched position to stand, like a plant awakening to morning's light. A deep, black silhouette was painted on the full moon as Noh stood fully erect in front of it. Yu felt his mouth open slightly as the creature raised its arms to embrace the night's air.

Swoosh. Swoosh. The gentle waves came in faster and faster. The beautiful reflection of the mountains were now blurred and distorted as the water got rougher and rougher.

Yu had visited the shadow world many times, but no matter how much he had experienced the place he could never fully prepare for the curveballs it threw at him. The magical energy he felt from the creature was so strong he felt every hair on his body crackle with energy. His eyes popped as he saw the world shrink; the mountains rushed in closer with a thunderous roar and wrapped themselves around them to form an arena made of rock. He wrapped his jacket tightly around himself and started yelling as the sound became unbearable. Water gushed about his legs and didn't stop rising until his shouts could no longer be heard; not even to the unmoving figure of Noh.

The next thing he knew he was staring up at a glittering chandelier, a huge one that filled the entire ceiling. Blinking his eyes into focus, he could see the white mask looking at him. Noh was relaxing on one of the crystal links, watching him in mild interest. He felt a plush carpet beneath him. His ears were still ringing from earlier, but the sounds of people talking were unmistakable. He sat upright.

This can't be…

But it was. He instantly recognized the smell of musty furniture. This was Yukiko's castle.


	5. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer: ******I do not own any assets or characters from the Persona series.

**Chapter 5 - Hurtful Memories**

He pushed himself up off the carpet, daring to believe his own senses. How was it possible? How could Yukiko's castle still exist? He was by the lakeside just moments ago…

That's when he snapped his head back up towards the ceiling to where he last saw Noh. Sure enough, he was gently swinging on one of the chandeliers links. Yu cupped his hands and shouted up at it.

"What have you done? How am I in this place?"

His voice echoed about the large room. It didn't answer him back. Yu resigned himself to look about the room. It was so foggy in here it was hard to focus, but he could definitely make out the huge stone walls and some of the hanging pictures. They were portraits of knights in glistening armor, and beautiful ladies in antique ball gowns. Noh could have been one of these portraits, for that's how still it was. He squinted through the fog, ears twitching at the smallest of sounds. He could definitely hear whispering, coming out of the thick fog that seemed at its worst in the middle of the room.

He moved forwards, trying to swat away the dense mist. It merely clung to his hands like a campfire's smoke. The whispers got louder as he went deeper into the fog, turning into muffled yelps like an un-tuned radio. He scrunched up his face and listened harder. He finally heard someone, as if they were far away.

"We need to protect Chie-chan right now!"

His insides gave a jolt. That was Teddies voice!

He stumbled forwards until he ran into a pair of bright yellow eyes, gleaming out of the mist. He froze, petrified by those gleaming pupils. A girl's voice suddenly boomed out at him, he felt it surge through his body. The voice was cold and full of malice; it made his stomach crawl.

"That's right. I'm the one who can't do anything alone… I can't win as a girl, let alone as a person. I'm pathetic. But Yukiko… She depends on me."

Yu sank to the floor, unable to turn away from those yellow eyes.

"No… this can't be…" Yu muttered.

A strong wind suddenly belted through the room that instantly made Yu's eyes water. The unrelenting gust soared upwards, flapping his clothes violently. The gale stole away all the fog that previously shrouded the room and as the wind died down, he could see as clear as day; he could see whose sinister eyes they belonged.

He was knelt before Chie. The girl who was one of his greatest friends in Inaba. He didn't need to be in Yukiko's Castle to be reminded of her beautiful face, how her short brown hair clung charmingly around her brow. But this Chie was different. He felt _nothing_ in her presence. It was like someone had just gouged out his insides, for he felt like an empty shell. It was those eyes that were doing it. None of Chie's warmth was there. Instead, all he could see was a barren plain that stretched out into eternity. Emptiness. He knew this feeling, he had felt it before. When he was confronted with Chie's shadow, all those years ago.

The shadow of Chie cackled, hands on her hips. "That's why she's my friend… I'll never loosen my grip on her, she's too important to me."

Yu's blood started to boil. This fake imitation of Chie brought back bad memories. He rose up, fists clenched and stepped right up to it. He stared down at the shadow's face.

"Go back to whatever hole you came out of," Yu spat.

Chie's shadow didn't appear to hear him. In fact, it didn't seem to acknowledge he was even there, even though he was right in front of it. It seemed to be staring straight through him at something else. A soft sound called out from behind him, and Yu looked around, momentarily distracted.

He could see the real Chie wide-eyed in fear. Her legs were shaking, but her shoulders were tense as she shook her head side to side. She was muttering 'No' over and over... Then she shouted, "That's not what I think of her!"

"Chie!" Yu gasped. He ran over to her and tried to reach out for her arm, but his hand went straight through her. It was a horrid sensation, his fingers buzzed and vibrated violently like he got hit by a high dose of static electricity. He flinched back and held his hand his tightly with the other, wincing in pain. He glanced back at Chie's shadow. Its expression turned ugly and a dark aura surrounded its body, letting out strange hissing sounds. The room got colder.

"Go ahead," the shadow screeched. "Turn your back on me and deny me again. When that time comes, it will be ME who's left standing."

"Shut-up!" Chie cried, sinking to the floor.

"Chie, don't say it!" A fearful male voice called out.

Yu whipped his head around and noticed a young Yosuke, his legs in a fighting stance. He had a blade gripped in each hand. Yu gasped as he saw himself, who was next to Yosuke and equally anxious; his young brow furrowed and lined with sweat. Yu couldn't believe he was looking at his sixteen year old self. The boy possessed a crude katana blade that looked as if it had seen much better days. And sure enough, Teddie was behind them, concern etched into his bear features.

Chie however, was beyond reasoning. She was staring up at her shadow self, her voice full of defiance as she cried, "You're not me!"

A shrieking laugh filled the room as the shadow erupted in a vile, black smog. Everyone in the room, even Yu as a witness, hacked and coughed while trying to swat the gas away.

The shadow's icy tone rang out into the room once more.

"I am a shadow, your true self!"

The black smog receded to the shadow's voice, and Yu watched as the smog thickened and wove its way around the creature, hugging it tightly. Like a flag caught up in a thunderous storm, the smoke took form and a huge black cape emerged from it, so large it spilled onto most of the carpet like an oil slick.

The cape fell motionless. It then slowly attached itself onto the creature, now in its true form.

It was a young woman, skimpily clad in yellow leather, the most prominent being knee high boots and opera gloves. Her face was concealed under a thick hood. Her lewd body stretched up from the mass of black cape and she exhaled, as if woken from a deep slumber. With a satisfied moan she cast her eyes across the room at the teenagers; they were no more than slits, glaring out from the hood like a venomous serpent.

A small giggle. She ran her slender fingers over her body, which was glistening in a film of sweat and they came to rest underneath her breasts. She put one foot in front of the other and strut towards Chie in provocative manner. The black cape dragged on the floor behind her.

"Yes… Yukiko's sooo good looking… and she's jealous of me? Man, I get such a charge out of that! She can't do a thing without me. I'm so much better than her!"

Chie put her hands over her ears and started rocking back and forth. Why did he have to witness this horror all over again?

He heard Yosuke growl and plunge forwards, stepping in front of Chie and confronting the creature.

"Shut up! Quit being a pain! She's heard enough of you!"

"You tell her, Yosuke!" Teddie called out from behind.

Yu's sixteen year old self also ran forwards, wrapping an arm around Chie's shoulder, trying to get her to move.

"Heh, you think you can stop me? Just try it!" the shadow said, her attention focused on Yosuke. She drew herself up to her full height. She towered over the teenagers…

But Yosuke had already lunged at the creature, trying to get a fast hit in. The woman merely slapped him away, with considerable force as Yosuke went careening towards his younger self and Chie. He clattered into them and all three lay on the floor in a heap.

"Ergh…" Yosuke groaned, getting off the floor.

"Yosuke, you alright?" his younger self said, also getting up, rubbing his arm. He helped Chie off the floor as well, who was quite shaken up by this point. Teddie had bumbled over to try and help, trying to lead Chie away from the fight.

"Don't worry about me!" Yosuke said fiercely, resuming his fighting stance once more. "Lets get it!"

Yosuke went flying back into the creature's reach. The woman fended him off with her long limbs. She seemed to revel in the attention she was getting; her fighting style was sharp and precise and she used dramatic motions that seemed to accentuate all her feminine features.

His younger self charged on over to help Yosuke. The shadow laughed and conjured a long, red whip from one of the folds in her cape.

Yu felt powerless… He really wanted to help, but he knew what would happen. He would get shocked again, like when he touched Chie's arm. His actions would do nothing to change these events…

Yu watched on helpless, as Yosuke and his younger self both traded blows with the shadow, shouting and yelling encouragement to each other. He remembered how difficult this fight was… They had fought long and hard to get this far. He felt his pride swell as he watched Yosuke fight with everything he had. As much as Yosuke and Chie bickered in school, Yosuke still considered her his good friend. A small smile crept onto his face as he watched Yosuke pull his younger self off the floor after a particularly nasty whack from the shadow. He didn't know how far he would have got without Yosuke.

Yu carefully walked around the fight, over to Chie, who by the look of things, escaped Teddie's clutches and went over to one of the walls. She was sat against it, clutching her knees to her chest with her head buried. Yu felt a pang of sorrow as he knelt down next to her. He knew she couldn't see or hear him, but he couldn't help but whisper, "Don't worry… It'll be over soon."

Chie was sobbing into her knees. His heart beat uncomfortably in his chest; he had never heard her cry before. He shuffled as close as he dared and he couldn't help but fidget with his hands, trying to see if he could make eye contact. It was hopeless.

Yu let out a defeated sigh and sat quietly next to her. He let his eyes fix on the battle in front of them, paying close attention to his younger self, who just dodged one of the shadow's whip lashes. It would take a long time before that boy would realise how significant this fight was for Chie. He ran his hand through his hair, closing his eyes tightly. He ashamedly remembered how he thought this battle was a mere stepping stone to save Yukiko from the TV world, when in fact, this place was just as important for Chie as it was to Yukiko. He looked up again, seeing Yosuke land a blow to the creature, his eyes full of determination. Even Yosuke realised it at the time.

He sat with his back against the wall, letting the coldness of the stone seep into his spine. Tiredness began to gnaw at him. He lost track of how long he had been in this world. As he sat there with heavy eyes, the world seemed to dim and quieten. The shouts of battle became faint and a fine mist filled the air. He could still see Chie in the corner of his eye, but even she seemed to become blurred.

In front of the blurred images of the fight, another dark, sharp image appeared. Noh had jumped down silently from up high. Yu had almost forgotten Noh was here. He forced himself to stand, feeling nauseous. Yu didn't think he could ever be comfortable in this thing's company.

When Noh didn't say anything, Yu gestured to the blurred images behind it, and said, "This is your doing right? Why show me all this? I've seen enough…"

Noh took silent steps forward, until he was right in front of Yu. Yu backed up against the wall, feeling jumpy. He just remembered he had left the sword by the lake. He felt exposed.

"Me show you friends. Persona, you," Noh said. Its voice was a lot heavier than before. Long fingers twitched by its side.

"What? How do you know about Persona?" Yu said, eyes flickering to its hands.

"Show me. Persona." Noh said once more. It stepped forward. Yu was trapped in its presence.

"Show you? Why? Just get me out of here." Yu kicked off from the wall and pushed past the creature. Was there a way out on the other—

He felt a strong hand grab him from behind. With a horrible jerk he was flung across the room, near the fuzzy images.

In a confused daze, Yu forced himself off the floor, his body protesting in agony.

"Y-you," Yu snarled. He felt the nausea build up in his stomach, the taste of bile rising into his throat.

Noh held out a hand. Black smoke was conjured from its palm, and Yu felt a hum of magical energy, like when he was back at the lakeside. Yu tensed up; if that thing was to attack then he might not be able—

With a hiss, the smoke took form, into his katana blade. Noh tossed it, and it landed with a clatter in front of him.

Without a second thought, Yu snatched it up and unsheathed it. He kicked the scabbard away. His hands were shaking.

"It was too much to think that you might be a good shadow, wasn't it?"

Noh stamped on the floor, letting out a shriek.

"Persona! Persona!" It cried. It pointed at his sword.

Yu cringed at its howls. "Why—"

Noh shook its masked head in frustration. The creature clapped its hands together, sending out a pulse that shook Yu's insides.

It was like flicking the 'on' switch. The fog disappeared. The sound came back. The carpeted room in Yukiko's castle snapped back into focus.

And Yu was smack bang in the middle of the previous fight. It was chaos; Chie's shadow was slashing wildly, screaming vile threats at the top of her lungs. Yu threw himself to the side, barely managing to avoid a downward slash that whipped the floor with a resounding _crack._

Yu almost lost his footing as a huge white sentinel came crashing through the whip lashes. With a roar it tackled the shadow to the ground.

"That's it Jiraiya, stop her, stop her!" Yosuke pleaded to his persona. He was covered in cuts.

Yu took this moment to retreat from the battle. He took in sharp breaths, heart racing. He looked at Noh, who made another piercing cry, "Persona!"

It pointed to Jiraiya, who was in a frantic tussle with Chie's shadow on the floor.

Yu didn't say anything. What's Noh's deal? He can see Yosuke's persona right there!

With another angry outburst, Noh slapped its hands together once more. The pulse rattled the portraits on the walls…

Yu whipped his head around, trying to spot what had changed. He couldn't see anything different.

Chie's shadow had freed herself from Jiraiya's grasp, and was on the offensive again. The cape fluttered like a black curtain in the wind as the shadow fought. But in the folds of the fabric, two lumpy figures dropped out of it.

Shadows. They looked like female mannequins. Much like the mask Noh wore, their features were expressionless. They resembled Yasogami high school students, as they had the uniforms on. Yu tensed up. He didn't remember these things from Yukiko's castle.

Another clap from Noh.

The figures charged at him. He barely had time to register the attack. He raised his sword defensively as one of them flung into him. He stumbled backwards.

Glints of silver flashed in his vision. They had knives. Unrelenting, one of them tried a swipe at his face.

He brought up the sword to block it. Yu choked on a breath. One of them had kicked his side. He gasped as he tried to gulp the air.

Another swipe. He flung his sword out to meet it. He stepped backwards. He tried to grab another breath.

The other shadow stabbed. He desperately moved his blade sideways to deflect it. His muscles were screaming for oxygen.

Another desperate gasp. A shadow attacked. He instinctively rolled his shoulder. Too slow. A knife slashed through his jacket and he felt a warm pool of blood form on his shoulder. His head began to spin and his vision darkened.

In tandem they both jumped forwards, thrusting their knifes.

He threw himself backwards to avoid it. He met the floor with a crunch. The force rattled every bone in his body and he felt a fresh wave of sick threating to spill out onto the floor.

The sound of Noh's cries rang in his ears. _"Persona! Persona!"_

They were coming. He took in a glorious intake of air. Invigorated, he forced every muscle fibre to move. He leaped upwards with a yell, swinging his sword with all the strength he had.

He felt his sword smash past a raised knife and into the creature. A squeal. Like cutting through a waxwork, the shadow fell to the floor in two pieces. The corpse disappeared in a puff of pixels.

He felt the sword shake in his hand. Adrenaline was pumping through him.

Another lunge by the remaining shadow. He parried the attack. Again and again the shadow slashed and stabbed. They only met his sword.

The expressionless face turned to his shoulder. The shadow darted to the side.

He couldn't turn quick enough. She struck his weak side.

'_Damn it! C'mon Yu! You're better than this!'_

He staggered away. He could feel the throb of pain leech at his energy. In the background, the other battle was coming to a close. And that's when he saw it. He saw the helmeted figure of Izanagi, standing over the defeated shadow, blade casually held by his side.

The shadow approached. He closed his eyes briefly, letting the image of Izanagi fill his thoughts. He will summon the deity to shut this shadow down. He held out a hand. He reached deep down inside himself, to that spot within him. That long dormant feeling of magic trickled out of that spot, flowing inside of him, building in strength like a great river. It was wonderful, magnificent! The power of the wild card was nearly in his grasp!

"I summon thee, come, Izanagi!"

The sword hit the floor with a _clang. _Yu soon followed, dropping like a stone. He gasped for breath. The magic stopped flowing. All energy was sapped out of him. That spot within him disappeared. He was hunched over, unable to move.

"Wha—what's going on?" Yu said, puffing loudly.

Somehow he couldn't summon his persona… Why? His thoughts turned to mush as fear engulfed him. An irrational sense of impending doom gripped him like a vice. He never felt so weak.

Yu craned his neck upwards. Even moving his eyes cost him the greatest of effort. His gaze was met with Noh's masked face. The emotionless shadow that he was fighting also stood over him. Her knife twirled in her hand.

He slumped over. He could do nothing. He could hear Noh saying something, but he wasn't listening. He was going to die. In his collapsed state, he could see his younger self and the others cheering over their victory on the other side of the room. He saw Chie, confronting her shadow self once more. A small smile was on her face.

He felt a single tear tickle his cheek. He would never get to say sorry for leaving like he did. He would never see his friends again.

He closed his eyes and waited for death to take him away.

* * *

**A/N:** I changed the description of Chie's Shadow a little. Obviously in the game the Shadow was held up by three students. But for the sake of battle, I removed them. I tried to make her seem dominant in her height/battle skill instead. I changed it so the two (not three) students attacked Yu, so they are still there! Sorry if that upsets any purists out there.

So why can't Yu summon Izanagi? Will he get out of this nightmare? Stay tuned to find out!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I'm still alive.

**Disclaimer**:I do not own any assets from the Persona series.

**Chapter 6 - Handcuffed**

"…found just now after me morning coffee, can't even rouse him."

Throb.

"And you heard no break in?"

Throb.

"Nope, place is well alarmed. Got to, for some of the stuff we keep in 'ere," said a man's voice.

Yu woke with his head pounding. He blinked, trying to adjust his clouded vision, but he recognised the dusty feel of the floor, the smell of damp; he was back in the pawn shop. He tried to push himself up, but a sharp pain is his shoulder pinned him back down.

"Ugh!" Yu moaned. He touched his left shoulder and felt a warm sticky fluid. He took a deep breath and forced himself to sit up to try gather a sense of what was going on.

"There! He's awake, get to the bottom of this will ya?"

An old man with a balding head pointed to him. Two male police officers were with the old man and quickly came over to Yu now that he was awake. One wore glasses, peering at him carefully. The other officer, a middle-aged man with a plump face, knelt down to Yu. His arm casually rested on his outstretched knee, but his eyes were unblinking and his lips thin.

"Tokyo Police Service. Had a call. Young man unconscious, shop belongings all over the place. You are under arrest for breaking an entering and attempted theft. You do not have to say anything but what you do say may be given as evidence in court. Do you understand?"

Yu's head was muggy. He blinked at the officer, words foreign to him. His sweaty fringe was annoyingly in his eyes; he hastily flicked it away. His eyes in better focus, he drew his attention to the shop window. Early morning light was trying to shine through the grubby glass, but it was a bleak day. He felt the chill blowing in from the open door, making him shiver in his sweaty clothes. A mask was hanging up on one of the window displays. Then he remembered; Noh. A nightmarish vision of the past. A shadow standing over him, knife at his chest... About to die...

His muscles twitched, his breath became heavy and he spun his head about frantically in search of them, but they wasn't here. Where were they, in hiding? How did he get back? What was going on?

"Easy now, c'mon, get up," said the officer kneeling next to him. He put a forceful hand under his bad shoulder arm and pulled Yu up, causing him to gasp in pain. The officer didn't seem care.

The other officer with glasses moved swiftly and patted Yu down. Once finished, he looked at one of his hands, which had a smearing of Yu's blood and said, "We should get his shoulder sorted before taking him anywhere."

"We'll wait until the paramedics arrive. If he needs to go into hospital, then so be it, but he's going back to the station one way or another." He looked back at Yu. "Understood?"

A sinking feeling in his stomach, and mind racing with the events in Yukiko's castle, Yu could only give a meek nod of the head.

The officer seemed satisfied enough. He gestured to his colleague to watch him and pulled the shopkeeper to one side, pen and pad at the ready.

Yu swayed on the spot a little. The officer stood next to him and clutched his hand firmly on Yu's upper arm, thankfully his good side. Yu looked down to his bad shoulder. His shirt was spattered with dry blood and he could feel his shirt sticking to the wound. His jacket was a ripped and a mess, even traces of the forest could be seen. Yu could sense the officer staring intently at him, but he didn't care. He closed his eyes, wishing nothing more than to vanish on the spot.

A gurgle on one of the officer's radio interrupted them all. After a small exchange between the two officers, Yu was steered towards the exit. He opened his eyes and looked back; the other officer had stayed behind and was picking up a katana blade off the floor, examining it. The shopkeeper was watching Yu leave, shaking his head. And Yu saw the T.V... completely blank. No Teddie this time. How was he going to find him?

The officer shook him a little, and when Yu looked up at him to see why he did, the officer merely nodded towards the end of the alleyway, where a couple paramedics were waiting. Yu sighed in defeat. He was just going to have to figure this out later.

* * *

It was deemed necessary to go to hospital for proper wound care. It took a few hours, but Yu was out the hospital before the afternoon. The staff were nice enough considering his position as a 'criminal' and even provided him with a meal, even if it was small. He took it gratefully as he didn't realise how famished he was until it was put in front of him.

They had done a good job with the wound. It was thoroughly cleaned and required a few stitches but it felt miles better than when his sweaty shirt was clinging to it. His time at the hospital wasn't all good however. Conversations were stilted and abrupt. Perhaps this was due to the pair of officers watching him every second, scowling at people if they said more than three words to Yu. As time went on they seemed less and less tolerant.

Now that they were finally heading back to the patrol car waiting outside with Yu, the officers seemed the most relaxed in ages, perhaps out of relief. They didn't even have a tight grasp on him as they left the front entrance of the hospital.

The officer with the plump face, who Yu had discovered was the senior of the two, already had keys in hand and turned the ignition as soon as he got in the car. The officer with glasses made sure Yu was secure in the back before taking his position up front next to his superior.

The superior officer gave the engine a few revs , adjusting his cap in the mirror.

"Glad to be out of there to tell the truth," he said.

The officer with glasses yawned. "Never thought we'd leave. We really should be bumped up the queue considering we're with a suspect."

Their car pulled away, down the crowded streets of midday Tokyo.

"Not likely, considering it's straight after a Saturday night. A few had to stay overtime to meet the demand." The officer glanced in the mirror at Yu.

Yu quickly averted his gaze to out the window, watching traffic on the other side. He had noticed the senior officer had dark lines under his eyes and Yu could smell a slight odour coming from him; he first smelt it when he was sat next to him in the waiting room back at the hospital.

The officer rose his voice. "Don't think you can be quiet all day. When we get back to the station, you'll start explaining yourself."

Yu's heart quickened a little. He still hadn't figured out to get out of the mess he was in. All solutions seemed to come from giving his uncle a phone call when he had the chance. Though in a way that was just as terrifying a thought as being thrown in jail.

Yu felt something in his zipped up pocket. Checking that the officer had his eyes on the road, he carefully unzipped it and pulled out a bronze bit of jewellery. He almost forgot about Megumi's ring. He couldn't help but smile a little. He studied the fox engraving. He wondered how the Fox cubs back at the shrine were doing. He thought about his old friends... how Teddie was missing... and―he grit his teeth― how he couldn't summon Izanagi, how he couldn't do a damn thing when Noh sent those shadows to attack him.

He squeezed the ring tightly, imagining himself standing in front of the shrine in Inaba and silently made a wish...

The engine roared. His body was thrust back into the seat as the car bolted . His heart stopped for an instant. Yu snapped his eyes open and gripped the seat with his free hand.

Then the brakes were slammed on, throwing Yu forward. His seatbelt snapped tightly across his chest, causing his shoulder to cry out in pain. The car screeched to a halt before a set of lights―barely. People then started to cross the road on both sides, glancing nervously at the patrol car...

Both Yu and the other officer looked at the senior with wide eyes. He was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, looking out his side window, making a 'tutting' sound. His body was tense.

Yu let out a breath. Apparently the officer tried to get past the lights before they turned red. Why do something so dangerous?! Even the officer with glasses looked concerned.

"Er, sir, you want me to take over?"

He lowered his voice. Yu could still hear however.

"You look tired, let me do this last bi―"

"―I'm fine Ishii." the senior said sternly, not taking his eyes off the lights ahead. "Be even better once these lights change..."

The officer Ishii said no more and had a look at his watch. It seemed to Yu that he was either confirming they were running late or was trying to look anywhere but at his senior.

As Yu calmed down and got his breathing back to normal, he turned his gaze to the crowd of people still pouring across from both sides of the road. Seemed like they was in a hurry to get back to work as well, a lot of them were talking on mobile phones . But amongst the black suits of the business people something caught his eye. Yu shuffled in his seat.

No... it can't be...

That face. Noh's ghostly mask was visable. Still and staring, right in the middle of the road, floating in mid-air without a body. It's focus was on Yu. He could feel his stomach wiggle with fright. A shadow, in the real world!

Yu couldn't hide the tremor in his voice. "E-excuse me."

Both officer's heads turned towards him.

"We have to go, right now!"

The officers didn't move, and continued to stare at him. They hadn't heard him talk all morning. They exchanged a look with one another, then went back to lazily looking out their windows.

"Look what's in front of you!" Yu leaned forward and shook his finger at the face suspended in front of them. They both followed where he was pointing and squinted.

Yu could still see it, as clear as day. Why hasn't anyone noticed it?!

The senior made an impatient growl. He bashed Yu's arm out the way and glared at him. "Sit back. Be quiet."

Yu slowly lent back, eyes fixated on the face. He was breathing heavily.

People had finished crossing the road. The light turned green. The senior officer thrust the car into gear and drove off, throwing a dirty look into the mirror at Yu.

As they drove forward, the face came closer and closer. Yu gripped the seat so hard he felt he might puncture the upholstery. Five feet...two feet...one foot away!

_Puff. _The face dissipated in a swirl of vapour as it hit the wind shield. But Yu stared at the spot it vanished, image burned in his eyes. It took a cough from Ishii for him to come to his senses. He sank into his seat and rubbed his brow, trying to calm his racing heart. Was he going mad..?

* * *

They had reached the police station, situated on a busy side-street near the centre of town, with offices crammed in on either side and small shops opposite. Yu was looking at the shop signs when he heard a chink of metal and something clasp around his wrists. He looked around to see Ishii securing handcuffs on him.

"Until we are more secure," Ishii said, nodding towards the entrance.

Yu looked at the entrance and understood the caution, a great number of people were going in and out of the station, bumping into each other like human pinball.

Yu shoulder's drooped. "It's not what it seems you know, I wasn't stealing anything back there..."

"Save it," a voice said. Yu turned to see the senior officer had returned. He had just secured the patrol car further down the street.

Yu was about to respond but quickly changed his mind after seeing the look on the officer's face. He grabbed a bit of his jacket and led Yu into the building, Ishii on his other side. Yu was squashed against both of them until they made it into the foyer. He glanced around; the floor was worn and the paint was peeling off the walls.

"I'll take my leave then, Matsuda-san," Ishii said, once they had found a little space.

"Very well," the senior said. "Make sure the blade is not tampered with. Paperwork to be on my desk tommorow."

Ishii tipped his cap then disappeared back outside.

Yu adjusted his arms in the cuffs. His shoulder was starting to ache.

"Almost time, I assure you," Matsuda said quietly. "Need to organise a few things first before the questioning."

"Ishii-san won't be joining us?" Yu said.

Matsuda straightened up a little. He didn't seem to like Yu addressing officers by their names.

"No," he said.

"Why not? He came to get me at the shop with you did he not?" Yu said.

Matsuda narrowed his eyes. "His input will be filed in due course."

Yu didn't break eye contact. "Using your colleagues is the best way of doing an investigation. You can't do it alone."

Matsuda remained quiet, but Yu could see his temple throbbing.

"You should at least get some rest first," Yu said innocently, glancing at his creased uniform and sunken eyes. "I know the events are fresh in your mind, but don't let your rationale suffer if you are weary."

Matsuda's eyes flashed. "Ah. Forgive me, _inspector._"

"But I'm not joking―"

He grabbed Yu's jacket again. "You're already on thin ice, don't make it worse."

Matsuda marched him up to the main desk, which took up most of the foyer. A podgy man was stood behind it. He was sweating, trying to deal with all the officers crammed around the desk, shoving bits of paper at him or telling him to hurry up. A phone was ringing constantly.

"All right all right!" the man huffed, shooing away a pair of officers, who mumbled under their breaths as they walked away. Matsuda and Yu took their spot.

"Endo!" Matsuda called.

The officer behind the desk stumbled as he heard Matsuda. He was wiping his brow on his sleeve.

"In a minute Matsuda-san, can't you see―"

"No, right now."

A collective groan came from the other officers waiting, annoyed by the fact Matsuda jumped the queue. Matsuda started to report in with his 'suspect'. Yu galnced at Matsuda's insignia. He was a higher rank than he thought.

Yu took this time to look at the wall behind the desk. A large noticeboard was on it, with different scraps of paper on it. Yu was bemused when he saw a missing cat poster, with a desperate plea written on it; _'Please help me find my adorable Muffty!' _Yu shook his head in bewilderment and looked elsewhere. A map of Tokyo with red circles scribbled on it, a notice about a new intake of trainee officers―

"C'mon," Matsuda said beside him.

Yu was herded away from the crowd and down a corridor that was entirely concrete, and less busy. No furnishings were down here.

"We'll confirm your details in a room down here," Matsuda said beside him.

"I get to make a phonecall right?" Yu said.

For the first time a small smile was on Matsuda's lips. "Served time before eh?"

They came to a plain door.

"Just get in there. I'll be back when I'm ready."

Matsuda opened it, gesturing for Yu to go inside. Yu stepped through and glanced around. There was a table in the middle with two chairs with jug of water on it. There were no windows. It was obvious this room was used for interrogations. Yu heard a 'click' behind him; the door was locked and he was alone.

Yu took the moment to adjust his hands in the cuffs. He had hoped Matsuda would have at least remove them, it was really starting to pull on his wound. Yu walked up to the table. He sighed and closed his eyes, waiting patiently for his fate.

It must have been at least half an hour before anything happened. When he heard voices at the door, he opened his eyes. Yu listened carefully, it seemed the voices were discussing something.

"―get the details, don't go off topic, keep it concise. Remember that they are under criminal investigation," said Matsuda's voice.

"Yes sir," said a woman's voice.

Yu clenched his hands together, he recognized that voice...

The unlocking of the door was loud and in strolled Matsuda, dark eyed. At his hem was a woman in officer's uniform, holding a clipboard and pen. Yu's heart wobbled in his chest and he took a couple steps back, but the table stopped him. He took a big gulp. Those small features, those wide brown eyes... he was looking at a girl he once regarded as his best friend. Chie Satonaka.

Matsuda went over and stood in the corner, sipping a cup of coffee. Chie stood where she was, staring straight back at him. He couldn't help but stare deep into her eyes, and he could feel his stomach twist and bubble. Was it fear? It was suddenly very hot; he felt a drop of sweat sliding down the back of his neck. His eyes flickered over her tight fitting uniform and he suddenly fought back a wash of emotion. No. It probably wasn't fear.

Chie dropped her pen, but she didn't move. She was still looking back at him, mouth slightly open. It was just for a moment, but Yu thought he saw her eyes twinkle for the briefest of moments, before she blinked hard and bent down to pick up her pen, rising back up with her cheeks slightly flustered.

Yu cleared his throat. It was so dry.

Matsuda was watching them, tapping the side of the mug impatiently. Chie briefly glanced at Matsuda before straightening up.

"W-well as you know," Chie said unevenly. "You're currently facing charges for theft, and, er― breaking an entering. To a junk shop."

"Pawn shop," muttered Matsuda.

"Exactly. A pawn shop," said Chie. She was gripping the clipboard rather hard. Yu could see her knuckles were white.

"That's what I meant," Chie said quietly. "So, details...details..." Chie flicked back a couple sheets of paper over the top of the clipboard.

"Ah, here. Ahem. What is your name?" Chie had her pen to the paper, clipboard quite high in front of her face. When he didn't answer, she slowly lowered the clipboard until their eyes met again. Was it him, or was her hair slightly shorter? Yu tilted his head a little. No, it's the same. He's just not used to seeing her without her high collared jacket.

An awkward silence filled the room. Chie looked a little lost, glancing from her clipboard and to Yu again, waiting for an answer.

A small growl came from the corner, as if an impatient dog was waiting. Matsuda stepped forward.

"Right, take a seat boy. I'll uncuff―"

Chie made a squeak and jumped across Matsuda.

"Yes, take a seat please," Chie dropped the clipboard and pen on the table and gestured for Yu to sit behind it.

Matsuda glanced at Chie, before stepping back into the corner of the room and letting Chie take over again. He took another sip of his coffee.

Chie let a breath out, looking relieved. She sloppily poured some water in a glass while Yu took the offer to sit behind the table.

"Ok―" Chie began.

"―Uncuff," said Matsuda.

Chie bit her bottom lip and rushed around to where Yu was sat. As she got close, Yu stared determinately ahead, not moving a muscle. It took an enormous amount of restraint not to turn his head towards hers. He could feel Chie fumbling with the key. Once the cuffs clicked open she retreated quickly to the other side of the desk and sat down, hiding behind her clipboard again.

Yu took the moment of distraction gratefully, and gulped down a lot of the water in the glass.

Chie took a deep breath, "Name please."

She already started writing. "Yu Narukami," he said.

"Age?"

"Twenty-four."

Chie was writing really slow. He tried leaning to the side a little to see her but she had skilfully obscured her face. All he could see was the top of her cap.

A knock came on the door and another officer poked his head in. Yu looked up at the interruption.

"Apologies Matsuda-san, could I have a word? It's urgent."

Matsuda was still for a moment before nodded at Chie and left the room, shutting the door loudly behind him.

Chie dropped the clipboard with a loud clatter on the table and lept up from her chair, fire in her eyes.

"Narukami what the hell are you doing here!?"


End file.
